That one and fateful night
by Aurora Phantomhive
Summary: just a poem/story of sasuke and sakura. sasuke meets sakura in the forest...


_A sasuke and sakura story/poem. Sasuke asks sakura to leave the village to be with him...

* * *

_

That one and fateful night 

_Walking through the forest as the moon shines above,_

_A shadow watching my every step right behind from,_

_The trees and flowers move as they swiftly turn to the right,_

_Stare above the stars in heaven as they slowed down that night,_

_The shadow gets closer and touches my rested hand,_

_As I turn around to see a tall familiar man,_

_He sweetly smiled and looked at me and had finally said_

"_How have you been, my little angel? It's been a while since then"_

_A tinted pink touches my cheek and I look down to my hands,_

_I said "I've been fine, so whats with you, you broke my heart that can't be mend"_

'_Im sorry my love I am but there's something I can't deny. Is that my love burns entirely for you since the day you came into my life"_

"_You left us you traitor you think I'll return your love?"_

_He said "I know you hate me, but I think you're an angel from above"_

"_I loved you for long time, but you just couldn't see,_

_That the feelings for you I carry are now just a memory"_

"_I understand how you feel, you beautiful little girl,_

_But please I want you to know, that to me you're my world"_

_I stare confused into the eyes of love, hope and wanting,_

_But that I know what he's trying to do, he's just trying to taunt me_

_He looked at me and I looked at him for an obvious moment or two_

_Then he lifted my chin to look into my eyes and said in a calm way he could_

"_Deep down I know you love me, you know that it is true. But back then I was blind and I just couldn't see that my heart only yearned for you"_

"_I never realized how much you cared, but this is the price you pay,_

_But now since you left the village your love cannot stand in my way"_

_He came a step closer as my eyes were ready to cry_

_But what stopped this was a gentle kiss that felt he wasn't a lie_

_I stand there in shock but deep down I knew he was right_

_That my heart still wanted him even though he had left my sight_

_His lips so gentle and sweet as I forgot what had went on,_

_I felt him smirk so I deepened the kiss with a feel of his gentle arms_

_I notice his smile while he kisses me with care_

_So he let go of my lips and breaks part for air_

"_I love you with all my heart, I really do I swear,_

_So please don't crush my love with all that I can bear"_

_I smile in silence as my eyes begin to shine_

_He looks at me when I said, much to my surprise_

"_You left the village long ago but I really must admit,_

_You right, Im wrong, I love you so with all that I can give"_

_A smile was placed upon his face as then he suddenly said_

"_Please, come with me my love, and you'll never regret it we'll live together til the end"_

_I drop my head to the ground as I begin to tear_

"_I can't, Im sorry, but you know it's true that I belong here"_

"_I want you, I need you, and I desire you by my side,_

_And without you I cant help it, I feel all empty inside"_

"_I CANT, I CANT, AS STRANGE AS IT MAY SEEM,_

_I BELONG IN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAFS!!!"_

"_But why ever not, don't you wish to come with me?_

_And if we are together, you can finally be free"_

_I looked up to him as he wiped my tears away,_

_While discussing the possibilities in this one particular fray_

"_You're everything to me but there's something I have to know,_

_How strong have you've become ever since we had grown?"_

"_I have changed so much ever since you had left,_

_But I still have the necklace you gave me, of your clans beautiful crest"_

"_Good, Im glad you've kept it for so long,_

_Since you won't come with me then please keep our love strong"_

_We both nod at the fact that our feelings haven't changed_

_As I turn my back from him and leave center stage_

_I smile and think to myself "I guess that he was right,_

_But I'll remember this moment forever on that one and fateful night..."_


End file.
